1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mine detectors and, more particularly, to a mine detection system that utilizes explosive comparators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative of the present state of the art in mine detectors would be a device which sweeps over the area to be scanned transmitting a particular signal into the ground and awaiting for a change in signal.
If such a device passes over tree roots, coke bottles, and other similar irrelevant debris, a change in signal may be sensed; however, the mine obviously has not been properly located. Moreover, the change in signals are usually quite small which results in an extremely low detection efficiency. It is worth noting that with respect to the present state of the art mine detectors, they all fail to utilize an available piece of information which relates to the type of mine and its explosive being sought.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a mine detection system which makes use of the information available about the type of explosive being sought.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mine detection system that compares a signal reflected from the scanned area with a signal from a sample to provide a more sensitive and accurate indication of object presence.